


Silver Lining

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [26]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bikes, Bit of Oral Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Hannigram 4ever!, Hurt!Will, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Mpreg, Sick Day Fun, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from RainHolmes: Can we have a sick/injured Will?</p><p>When Will gets hurt at work, Hanni decides to stay home with his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> For RainHolmes, sorry there's no angst anywhere near this. Just cuddling and fluff and sweetness. And the time. It takes longer than it used to. 
> 
> Sorry, not beta approved.

Will Graham paused at his front door.

It was close to Hanni’s bedtime, and Hannibal would be taking the boy upstairs soon to give him a bath. There would be a bed time story or two depends, on what story they read and how well the boy behaved. Maybe a little more than half an hour all together. An hour at the very most.

He could wait them out. He didn’t want his face being the last thing his son saw before he went to sleep. 

Not while he was eye was almost swollen shut and his lip still bleeding if he ran his tongue over it with the barest amount of force. 

He leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath but started coughing when his bruised sides couldn’t handle the strain. 

It was a stupid, stupid move. On the other side of the door, Will heard the sound of a dog running, accompanied by Darcy’s bark. He winced, straightened up, and held back a groan of annoyance at being detected by the well-meaning, but unhelpful pup. A moment later the door opened. 

“Will,” his name meant so many things when his lover breathed it out. Four latters and a hundred meanings, all spoken in their very own private code.

A gentle, firm hand came up to cup his chin, and turn his face up towards the light. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

“My ribs,” Will answered, trying to shrug it off but the gesture made him wince. Everything made him wince and holding it back, took too much energy.

“Papa, I put my toys-” there was happy squeal from the small boy as he paused on the stairs and took off running. “Daddy!” 

Hannibal caught him midair as he tried to jump into his daddy’s arms. 

“Daddy, is hurt, sweet boy. Be gentle.” Hannibal returned the unhappy boy to his feet who looked up and noticed the bruises for the first time.

“Oh, daddy,” Hanni gave him a sympathetic frown. “Did you fall?” 

“Yes, there was falling involved,” Will chuckled for the boy’s sake. “Daddy is going to be just fine.” 

“Do you need a kiss?” Hanni asked, reaching up so his daddy could pick him up. 

“I do,” Will said, and started to bend towards the boy only to be stopped by Hannibal. 

“Daddy is not allowed to lift anything till I get a chance to check him out,” the doctor said lifting the boy so he could kiss his father’s cheek. 

“Papa will make you better,” Hanni reassured him. 

“Hanni, go get ready for your bath.” Hannibal set the boy down.

“But I want to stay with daddy and hold his hand,” Hanni pressed his back against Will’s legs. “Daddy held me when I was sick.” 

“I’ll be fine, sweetheart,” Will said, running his fingers through the curls. “Listen to papa, I’ll be up by story time, all right?” 

Hanni shook his head, and tried to melt against his daddy’s legs as his papa gave him a stern look. 

“I will not repeat myself,” Hannibal warned and his little boy gave a defeated sigh. 

“Let’s move this to the kitchen.” Will was told with the same tone his lover used on their son. 

He mimicked the boy’s sigh and got a less than amused look in return which only made Will grin despite the pain he was in. 

“I’m fine,” Will said, leaning against the counter. 

“Lift your shirt,” Hannibal told him, not at all sounding as if Will’s declaration put him at ease. He got an ice pack from the freezer and moved to stand in front of the agent. 

Will did as he was asked and gasped when cold fingers ran over his bruised ribs. 

“Why are you not in the hospital?” Hannibal asked after he straightened, taking his time to get a good look at the damaged area. He held up the ice pack, and pressed it gently against the bruised side of his husband’s face, while he waited for an answer.

“Paramedics said I was ok,” Will said, taking over the hold on the ice pack. He got a doubtful look, which turned into a glare when he didn’t respond to it so he relented. “They advised it but I don’t have a concussion and my ribs aren’t broken.” 

“They are most definitely bruised. I hope you weren’t planning on returning to work within the next few weeks,” Hannibal said and moved the hand holding the ice away to make sure it really was nothing more than a black eye. 

“I would have preferred it you went,” Hannibal sighed, making mental notes on the next steps they would need to take. “You should have called me.” 

“Yea,” Will sighed, and looked away. “Sorry. I just wanted to get away from everyone.” 

“We can discuss it later,” Hannibal said and it had a touch too much clinical detachment for Will’s liking. “You need to keep the ice on your face about ten minutes. We should be done with the bath by then and you can join us for story time.”

Will sunk into his the chair in the corner of the kitchen and closed his eyes. 

***

“I want another story,” Hanni said, his hold on Daddy’s hand was tighter than necessary. He hadn’t let go since Will had sat down, nor had he been able to focus on the story as it was being read. His eyes kept returning to Daddy’s face. 

“Not tonight,” Hannibal said firmly as he stood up. “Daddy needs to take a bath and to rest.” 

“He’s not stinky,” Hanni informed him, burying his face against his father’s rough hand. He liked the way his daddy smelled. 

“Daddy hurt his ribs and a warm bath will help,” Hannibal explained, as he put the book away. “We want daddy better, right?”

“Right,” Hanni sighed. 

“Why don’t start a bath while I read one more story,” Will said, using his free hand to brush over the boy’s curls. He gave Hannibal a pleading look, trying to explain that this was what their son needed now and it was far more important than his ribs. 

“A short story,” Hannibal acquiesced, and retrieved a book of short stories for them. 

“Does it hurt a whole a whole lot?” Hanni asked once they were alone. 

“It did,” Will smiled. “Your kiss helped.” 

“Your eye looks bad,” Hanni told him, wanting to touch it but afraid that it would hurt his daddy or perhaps, explode. Both, perhaps. 

“How about the rest of my face,” Will asked, turning it and pursing his lips as if he was a model. “Am I pretty?” 

“No,” Hanni giggled. “Papa says you’re handsome.” 

“He does?” Will raised a brow. “When?” 

“I don’t know,” Hanni shrugged, and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “But he says it a lot.” 

***

“I would have preferred it if you were in the tub with me,” Will said when he heard bare feet on the bathroom floor, but didn’t open his eyes. 

“You ought to be relaxing,” his lover’s voice sounded far from amused, and not in the mood for their usual games. “What happened?” 

“I followed the suspect out of the club,” Will sighed, and sunk deeper into the warm water. “We hadn’t interviewed her yet. She must have seen us talk to the other bartender and got scared. Come here.” 

“She did this to you?” Hannibal asked, walking over to the tub without a second thought. 

“No,” Will tilted his head back and opened his eyes to give the doctor a smile. “She screamed rape. The bouncer, a very large ex-marine – not that there is such a thing as an ex-marine – came to her rescue.”

“Was he arrested?” 

“Hannibal,” Will’s voice was gentle, soothing. “I’m all right. He felt horrible about what happened. He really was just trying to help.” 

“I understand the concept of altruism and I would have understood if he had simply tried to restrain you, but the damage you have sustained is from excessive force,” Hannibal lip turned up in disgust. “It is inexcusable.” 

“Can we argue about this later?” Will groaned, head rolling back.

“Does your head hurt? Are you feeling nauseas?” Hannibal kneeled by the tub. 

“Yes and no.” 

“You really should have gone to the hospital,” Hannibal muttered, fingers running down the side of Will’s face. 

“Don’t start that with me,” Will said firmly, eyes still closed. “Don’t you dare. Not after what happened after your attack. I don’t want to hear it.” 

“I was foolish,” Hannibal said, just to see the younger man suppress a smile. “I expect better from you. It is time to get out.” 

Will frowned, but accepted the offered hand and let himself be helped to his feet, if for no other reason than to feel his partner’s strength when he was pulled up.  
Once Will was in bed, he was handed an ice pack and Hannibal straddled his thighs. 

“Want to play Doctor?” Will licked his lips. “I’m not feeling well, maybe you should take my temperature.” 

“Behave, or I just might,” Hannibal said sternly but couldn’t help the twist at the corners his lips that Will had so often brought out. He opened a jar of heating muscle cream and dabbed his fingers in it. 

Will squirmed as the fingers ran over his bruised sides, breath coming in short gasps and eyes tearing even as the older man did his best to be gentle. 

“I will rip the man’s heart out while it still beats and force him to watch,” Hannibal whispered, feeling very unsettled by the other’s pain. He wiped his hands on a towel but did not move away. 

“Don’t,” Will pleaded, biting in to his lip, as he held off a shudder. 

“All right,” Hannibal sighed, and leaned over the agent, weight on hands and licked the blood from the freshly opened cut on his lip. “Anything for you, my good Will.”  
He was rewarded by a gentle tug on his hair and harsh bloody kiss. 

***

Hannibal gave a frustrated sigh when he didn’t find Hanni in his bedroom after breakfast. He’d been told to get ready for school, and for his sake, the older man hoped he had done as he was asked. 

Will was alone on the bed, which made Hannibal frown, till he caught his lover’s smile. The agent points down. 

“Have you seen a little boy around here?” Hannibal asked leaning against the bed. 

“There are lots of little boys that come through here,” Will said as he set his phone down. “Can you be a little more specific?” 

“Dark curls, dark eyes and very naughty.” 

“I’m not naughty!” A little dignified voice called out from under the bed.

“Good little boys have no reason to hide under beds,” Hannibal addressed the foot of bed. “You better be dressed, young man.” 

“I’m sorta dressed,” this time the voice was a soft whine. 

“’sorta’ is not a word. Please come out.” 

Hanni’s head poked out, and he pouted up at his Papa before coming out the rest of the way. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and his underwear.  
“Finish getting dressed,” Hannibal sighed. “Or we’ll be late.” 

“I want to stay with daddy.” Hanni’s pout deepened, and he climbed on to the bed. “You and daddy stayed with me when I was sick.” 

“No,” Hannibal said simply, finger pointed at the door. 

“Hannibal, let him stay,” Will said, grinning at the doctor. “It’s been a while since I had a day with my favorite little trouble maker.”  
Hanni grinned and tried to cuddle under his daddy’s arm, remembering too late that was where it he had been hurt. 

“Sorry,” He whispered and tried to pull away but was pulled back against the older man. 

“Just don’t lean too hard,” Will told him. 

“Will, you need to rest,” Hannibal reminded him, with a fixed glare because he really wasn’t supposed to side with the five year old.

“I will.” Hannibal is promised but doesn’t really believe him. 

“No,” Hannibal shook his head. 

“We’ll be good,” Will gave him a playful pout. “We’ll nap, and relax and be very lazy.” 

There is a long pause and finally Hannibal gave in. “All right, but there will be rules. No playing rough. Daddy isn’t allowed to lift, throw or run and has to take at least one bath, warm water, not hot and no more than twenty minutes. If there is swelling you will need to put a cold compress on it and call me. You will both need to take a nap.” The look he gave them is quite serious. Hanni knew it well and had no desire to disobey. “Do I make myself perfectly clear?” 

“Yes, papa,” Hanni eagerly nodded. He wanted to help his Daddy get better and be a good boy for Papa. 

“Very good,” Hannibal looked down at the boy. “Keep an eye on Daddy. If he isn’t fallowing my instructions, I want you to call me so I can yell at him.” 

”I will,” Hanni grinned and Will rolled his eyes. 

“I’m an adult, you know.” 

“So you keep insisting,” Hannibal chuckled as he leaned over to kiss both of his boys before leaving for work. 

***

“Isn’t papa going to be upset?” Hanni nervously fidgeted besides Will. 

“We ate lunch, we relaxed, and we’ll take a nap right after, all right?” Will grinned up at the boy from where he sat on the ground. 

“Are we going to tell him?” Hanni asked, sitting down beside him. 

“Do we keep secrets from Papa?” Will raised a brow at the boy. 

“No.” Curls flew as the child shook his head. 

“No, of course not.” Will chuckled. “But maybe we’ll wait for him to ask.” 

Hanni didn’t respond, too busy watching his daddy’s hands take off the second training wheel from his bike. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He was finally going to ride his bike like a big boy.

“Help Daddy up.” Will let the boy pull on his hand as he pulled himself to his feet, unable to hide the wince as his muscles protested. “How do you stop?” 

“I go back,” Hanni tried to make a grab for the bike but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest. “Slow down. Where is your helmet?” Hanni pointed and Will rolled his eyes, and shook his head, though he was smiling the whole time. “It’s not going to be any help from there, right? Go get it.” 

The knee and elbow pads had already been in place, and once he retrieved his helmet, the boy was ready for a whole new adventure. 

“All right, little man, it’s all about balance.” Will waited for the boy to climb on. “Left Foot on the pedal, and push off with your right. Think you can do that?” 

They started off by practicing on the grass. Will kept a hand on the back of the bike as the boy got used to keeping his balance. Hanni would look over his shoulder, checking with Daddy to make sure that he was doing it right, and that the man was still there and hadn’t let go. 

“Can I try riding on the sidewalk?” Hanni asked. 

Will nodded and smirked. “I can’t really run after you so you’re going to have to promise not to run away. All right?” 

“I got in trouble for running away,” the boy scowled at him. “I’m never running away.” 

“Good,” Will chuckled and tussled his hair. “Just checking.” 

Hanni frowned as he looked down the street. The sidewalk never looked so long and uneven before. He glanced up at the always strong and solid figure of his father. The bruises did nothing to discourage that image. “Maybe you can hold my bike?” 

“Just for a bit,” Will nodded, putting his hand on the seat. “But I’ll let go when you’re ready.”

“How will you know when I’m ready?”

“Oh, it’s just a daddy thing.” Will said and Hanni huffed. That was the answer his parents always gave him when they knew things they shouldn’t.  
Will couldn’t really run without pain shooting through his sides but did his best to keep his pace with the boy till… he let go. 

It felt like his son took his breath with him as he rode away. His vision blurred and he covered his mouth, smiling as he watched the boy come to a stop on his own a few houses down and turn to him with a triumphant grin. 

Will cheered, loudly, and without care for his neighbors, as Hanni rode back to him all on his own. There was a sense of accomplishment that shone on his little face and Will wrapped him in a tight hug, lifting him off the bike. His sides burned, but he ignored the pain as he kissed the boy and told him how proud he was. 

They spent the next hour outside. Hanni would ride up and down the sidewalk, and practice turning when there were no cars around. It finally ended like a lot of days do for little boys and their bikes; in tears. 

Hanni sniffled and held his scrapped knuckles close to his chest as daddy ran up, and kneeled by him. 

“Show me where you’re hurt,” He said, taking the offered hand and inspecting the damage before giving it a kiss. “We should go get it cleaned.” 

“It hurts,” Hanni said. He kicked his bike away, glaring at it with a mixture of hurt, anger and betrayal. “I don’t like the bike anymore. I don’t want to ride it ever again.”

“Is that so?” Will smiled, as he sat on the ground by the boy. He reached over and wiped the tears away before pressing his hand to his ribs to ease the pain. “Weren’t you having fun just a little while ago?” 

“Yea…” 

“Remember when we went ice skating?” Hanni nodded. “What did papa tell you about getting hurt?” 

“That sometimes we fall,” Hanni wiped at his nose with his uninjured hand. “It’s ok to fall. We need to keep trying.” 

“I got hurt at work but I’m going to go back as soon as I’m feeling better.” Will grinned and winked at the boy. “Or whenever Papa lets me go back. No matter how hard we try, sometimes we still end up getting hurt, but it’s completely up to you,” Will said, kissing his head and standing up, hand tightly over his ribs. He caught his breath and reached for a bike. “I’m sure I can find a little boy that would love to have this bike.” 

“No!” Hanni jumped up and grabbed his bike, holding the bars close to his chest. “I want it. I only fell a little and I can’t keep trying without a bike.” 

“Are you sure?” Will raised a brow. “You might fall again.” 

“Yea, but I’ll be very careful.” Hanni chewed his lip as he looked at his father. “Can you be careful at work? So you don’t fall again. I don’t like it when you’re hurt.”

“Aren’t you having a good time with me?” 

“Yea,” Hanni shrugged. “But you don’t have to be hurt next time. We’ll just stay home and play all day and Papa can stay home too maybe, if he plays.” 

“All right,” Will chuckled. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Will said, his smile slipping away and he gave the boy his word. 

***

“Do we have to take a nap,” Hanni asked, fussing with the bandages on his knuckles. 

“We told Papa we would, right?” 

Hanni nodded, and smiled suddenly. “Can I take my nap with you?” 

“Are you keeping an eye on me?” Will asked, poking the boy’s belly till he got giggles and an arm full of a squirming five year old. “Are you being a little spy for Papa?” 

Moments later Hanni snuggled up to his daddy’s side. The bed was huge, but he stayed close to his father, head tucked against the hard shoulder. He smelled like soap and metal to the little boy, and Hanni found it as comforting as when he felt Papa’s fine shirts and jackets against his cheek. 

“Daddy, tell me a story,” the boy buried a yawn against his shoulder and rubbed his face against the white shirt. 

“I don’t think you get stories at nap time,” Will teased. 

“Ah-ha,” Hanni mumbled. 

Will yawned and closed his eyes. He started telling Hanni about his first time riding a bike, how he had tried to go down the hill because he didn’t know how to paddle… he fell asleep before he could finish. Hanni doesn’t complain. He was asleep long before he could hear about his daddy’s less than brilliant ideas and learn from them. 

***

“Good evening, husband mine.” Will heard the words whispered into his ear, as strong arms encircle him gently, mindful of his bruised sides.  
Will leaned back and breathed deeply, relaxing against the familiar muscles. Hannibal was talking but Will didn’t pay attention to the words, just loving how the accent twists them, makes them dance and sound refined. 

“Will?”

The body shifted away behind him and he almost whimpered. He found himself under the scrutinizing, professional eyes of his lover and Will gave him a sheepish grin. 

“I’m ok, I promise, I was just happy you’re home.” 

Hannibal frowned, not at all pleased at being made to worry but any response is cut off by the sound of their son running to greet him. 

“Look, papa!” Hanni held out his hand when he was lifted. “I fell.” 

“Oh my, and how did you fall?” 

“Daddy took the training wheels off my bike and I rode down the block and I only fell once!” 

“That is impressive,” the doctor acknowledged, voice light with a touch of pride, all the while shooting disapproving looks at Will. “Can Papa give it a kiss?”

Will can do nothing but grin back, still slightly sheepish but mostly mischievous. It wouldn’t have been love if they didn’t enjoy getting a rise out of each other every once in a while. 

***

Will shivered as more and more pressure was applied to the muscles at his sides. Hannibal’s talented hands remained firm, without being harsh, constantly moving but not overpowering. It left him painfully hard, hips twitching for contact but unable to find it as his lover straddled his thighs like the night before.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?” Will whispered as he let his eyes close. 

“More than my mouth?” Hannibal asked and Will groaned in response. 

“I’m hurt and you’re teasing?” 

“I’m sure you were perfectly fine when it came chasing a bicycle down the street.” 

“There was barely any chasing.” Will opened his eyes and did his best to look properly chastised. “I was very good the rest of the day.” 

“I do not doubt that,” Hannibal chuckled, wiping the muscle cream from hands and slid down his lover’s naked body. “Try to control your breathing and let me know if it gets too much,” Hannibal told him in his best doctor voice and swallowed him whole. He placed his hands on Will’s hips to help him keep still and then started to move. He watched Will’s head roll back, and started to hum, very pleased with himself as he heard the other moan his name. 

***

Hanni woke up slowly, tossing and turning till his comfy bed wasn’t comfy anymore. He got up and stretched, kissed Winston and Darcy before going to the bathroom. 

He ran down the stairs still barefoot, peeking into the kitchen, only to find it empty. 

He looked outside through the screen door, and yes, it was definitely morning. 

But it couldn’t be morning. Not without Papa making breakfast. The only time when Papa didn’t make breakfast… 

Hanni took off running to his fathers’ bedroom. The only time Papa hadn’t made breakfast was when he was hurt and sick, and with daddy hurt… Well, he would make breakfast, but not without checking on his Papa. He threw the door open and saw both men still in bed, Daddy laying on Papa’s chest, lifting his head to give him a very stern look. 

“Hannibal,” Daddy defiantly didn’t sound pleased. “What have we said about knocking?” 

“It’s important to respect other’s privacy,” Hanni shifted uncomfortably as he came to stand at the foot of the bed, fighting the urge to run away from that expression on Daddy’s face. “Am I in trouble?”

“What was so important that you had to barge in so very rudely, young man?” Hannibal asked. 

“I woke up and you weren’t in the kitchen.” 

Will turned his head and buried his laughter in his husband’s chest. “That is cause for concern,” He managed and got his hair tugged in retaliation. 

“Why don’t you come up here?” Hannibal suggested. 

“I’m really very sorry.” The little boy looked apologetic as he climbs on the bed, laid on the pillows, and pressed himself against Hannibal’s free side. “I thought you were hurt.” 

“We’ll make an exception this time because it was obviously an emergency,” Hannibal couldn’t hold back the chuckle anymore. “But I expect you to knock from now.” 

“Yes, Papa.” Hanni glanced up, and nodded. He looked very serious as he gave his word to the older men. “But why weren’t you in the kitchen?” 

The question set Will off again. He had to hold his bruised sides because it hurt to laugh, and he was left fighting for air. 

“Daddy wouldn’t let me leave,” Hannibal explained. He rubbed Will’s back in an attempt to calm his husband, enjoying the good mood that he seemed to be in. 

“Oh, ok.” Hanni easily accepted the explanation and snuggled up to papa’s side. 

“I think he’s asleep,” Hannibal whispered a few moments later.

“Good” Will grinned widely as he shifted till his head was rested it on the doctor’s shoulder. “Now you really are trapped.” 

“I guess there are worse things in this world than brunch,” Hannibal said with a long suffering sigh. 

Will shook his head, and chuckled. Silver lining was not a belief he necessarily subscribed to. Sometimes bad things happened and nothing came from it but pain and sorrow. As he laid in bed, listening to his son breathe, and felt his husband’s hand run up and down his spine, Will thought this suppressed any silver lining that people spoke of. This was gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, tried to have out yesterday.
> 
> Long live Hannigram!


End file.
